


Our Very Own

by rogue_kind



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, BAMF Pepper Potts, Domestic Avengers, Family, Feels, First time for everything, Fluff, Motherly Instincts, Multi, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, One Big Happy Family, POV Pepper Potts, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Parenthood, Pepper Potts Feels, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Team as Family, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, like lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_kind/pseuds/rogue_kind
Summary: Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts, CEO of Stark Industries and newly pronounced fiance of the infamous Tony Stark; did not do surprises.So seeing a young boy dressed as Spider-Man in her kitchen left her stunned for what to do.





	1. Where's the kid?

Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts, CEO of Stark Industries and newly pronounced fiance of the infamous Tony Stark; did not do surprises.

So when Tony calls her in advance to organise a press conference with the little detail of “im initiating a new avenger… you know the spider-kid i made those suits for, yeah, don’t tell the press that detail, just make it happen” she was more than happy to fill the final slot on her daily planner and stress less over the new task that extended her working day.  
“Seems he’s finally learnt the godly ways of planning before hand and not just ‘winging it’ for everything” she hummed to herself and began the duty of hand picking reporters and journalists for the event.

~

4:17pm  
Pepper especially did not like late starts, she checks her watch methodically every 45 seconds and shifts her gaze to the door which Tony and Spider-Man were going to enter. That's if they ever decide to show up...  
The press conference was meant to begin almost 20 minutes ago.  
Pepper’s nerves had taken over walking her body to the nearest microphone. Standing awkwardly at the podium, she takes a moment to collect and excuse the late start and herself as the reporters get antsy and fiddle with their equipment. She strides towards the doors that separates ‘Avengers Compound’ to conference room, her frustration fuelling her every step and push.

 

“Where’s the kid?! You didn’t screw this up did you?” she all but seeths, pointing an accusing finger at two of the three men that were supposed to be behind the threshold. 

~

It was safe to say that Pepper had known about Spider-Man, and how he was on the younger side of heroism for a little while; She had heard that all from Tony, from the way he talked so highley and fondly of him, she was almost certain that her Tony was giving in to his fatherly instincts without even noticing.

 

It had been a month since she said ‘Yes’ at the press conference and a month of Tony relinquishing 2 days of his week to lab work with Spider-Man. On those days Pepper had their penthouse to herself.  
Peppers time alone let her meditate with yoga and drink-boat loads of herbal tea while watching her favourite shows on the lounge; As she readied for her night of self-soothing she expected the Penthouse to be empty and naturally lit by the sun-setting in the distance through the open plan living room windows.

One thing Pepper didn’t expect to see was a 15 year old boy with the beginnings of a black eye sitting at her kitchen counter, with a familiar red and blue suit hanging off his frame. 

 

The boy realised that Pepper had just walked in and began to radiate awkwardness and embarrassment as he stumbled over his explanation.  
“M-miss Potts, im so sor-sorry to intrude, I didn’t realise you were home! Mr. Stark just told me to wait here a-and i should have just f-followed him to the lab, oh im really sorry for intruding i c-can go if you like i can make my own way down--” Spider-Man stood up fast enough that pepper was sure that if it was her, she would have gotten whiplash. Pepper stood there looking an even mixture of confusion and shock as she tried to process what the boy was rapidly spewing from his mouth.

As Spider-man began to move away from the island counter and profusely apologize for his intrusion, Pepper was thrusted back into reality.

“No! … no it’s okay, please sit down again, make yourself at home” she tried to laugh off the awkward energy that was not radiating from the both of them, gesturing back to where he was previously sitting. They both took a moment to situate themselves, Pepper placing down her bag and slipping off her heels, placing them on the opposite end of the island before springing back up and running a hand through her hair.

The boy sitting at Pepper’s counter was sat with nothing to do but look at his gloved hands like they were the most interesting thing in the world, but Pepper wouldn’t doubt, seeing how young he is that he has had that exact thought at least once. 

 

This wasn’t anything like what Pepper thought she would have been prepared for when meeting the infamous super-hero; She runs test and imaginative scenarios through her free time for goodness sake, but alas she was stunned and bouncing off her basic ‘host’ instincts, This boy was barely a teen and Pepper finds herself oblivious to teen culture and what’s popular in the media. Do teens even still use facebook?? She would have no-clue. Another look towards the boy would only inform Pepper that he was just as confused and uncomfortable in the unfolding situation, so, you could say Pepper felt a little less alone with that knowledge.

The silence between them was almost deafening until Pepper decided that their level of silence would make the vacuum of space envious.  
“Would you like something to drink? I’m thinking it’s a little late for coffee but i have some herbal tea?” she inquired, watching for his answer.  
“Tea would be lovely, thank you miss Potts” he agreed, relaxing his shoulders. This kid was the epitome of kind manners and respect; Peter was just charming Pepper in all the right ways, she becomes a little more surprised as to how Tony hadn't introduced them before now.

The two of them chat while Pepper prepares the tea and she learns that the young boy sitting at her countertop is named Peter and that he has been Spider-man for a little over a year and a half. Peter also attend the prestigious Mid-Town school of Science and Technology and thinks ‘no wonder tony gets on so well with this kid, he’s a little genius’  
Pepper notices the small flinch Peter gives when he accidentally swiped his bruise and a rush of maternal instincts infects Pepper with the need to protect him. Without hesitation, she makes her way to the freezer, pulling out her ice tray and Peter looks confused.

‘Hot tea with ice????”

Pepper continues her own little mission and fishes out a sandwich baggie from a drawer in the island and places a handful of ice cubes inside, zipping it up and wrapping it in a tea towel before handing it to Peter.  
“For the swelling, don’t think I didn’t notice that it hurts, just place it lightly on the corner of your eye, then we can swap that to a warm heat pack to get rid of that nasty colouring.”  
Peter accepts the homemade ice pack and follows Pepper’s orders with a small smile and Pepper is left feeling a little more satisfied with herself.  
"I'm guessing this isn't the first time you have helped out a black eye before huh?" Peter chuckles, "Aw kid it's like you don't even know who my fiance is, one day you are making sure he catches his flight; the next thing you know, you're running one of the biggest companies in the world" She play fully retorts.

Tony walks into the Penthouse at that moment, speaking without looking “Sorry i took so long kid, i just need to lock up the lab and grab you a change of clothes” As Tony looks up, hes greeted by the stern face of his fiance and a beaming Peter with and ice pack held to his face. 

 

And with his masterful deduction skills Tony knew exactly what they were both thinking.

‘Tony, you and I are going to have a talk about bringing home injured children without warning me first’

‘OHMYGODIJUSTMETPEPPERFREAKINGPOTTS’


	2. How to run a business?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tony gets a call to attend a meeting, Pepper steps in to help Pete with some of his homework.

Peter, like the good student he was, was checking his phone in his class. Mr Stark had texted him earlier and inviting him to the compound for the afternoon.   
Now this wasn’t uncommon to be invited over when it wasn’t one of their weekly scheduled meets, ut most of the time Peter knew that Mr. Stark was probably trying to get out of something he was meant to do.

The bell rings, signalling the end of the day and Peter bunds his way out the entrance and to the familiar black Audi parked off centre to the school gates. Flawlessly slipping into the back seat, Peter texts May, so she doesn’t worry if hes not home when she gets back.

The drive the compound is as uneventful as every other time, Peter tres to spark a conversation with Happy, only to be met with the divider that rolls its way to the roof providing some privacy for the two men. Peter uses this travel time to gain a headstart on his homework and notes for his classes before he reaches the compund.  
The newly remodeled Avengers Compound was insight and appearing over the grassy hills as Happy drives closer never ceases to amaze him.  
Mr. Stark is seen waiting at the entrance and waves down the car as it comes up the driveway. 

“You ready to get some work done today kid? Did you finish your homework on the way up here?” Mr Stark questioned Peter as he placed his arm around the young boys shoulders and leading him to the lab.

~~

In her office, Pepper had dutifully finished her days tasks and paperwork.   
Free time was something that CEO’s of some of the biggest companies in the world didn’t get a lot of during their office hours.   
Pepper dedicated this free time to de-stress and aimlessly scroll through hundreds of wedding dresses and their designers, She imagined her-self wearing a classically simple dress that used intricate lace across the bodice.

*RING RING*

Pepper was shocked out of her thoughts when the phone on he desk began to blare out like an alarm. Reading the small screen, she discovered the phone call was coming from one of the on-site conference rooms; specifically the one that Tony was meant to be in at 4:00pm and according to Pepper’s watch, which was rarely ever wrong that it was currently 4:30pm.

“Pepper Potts speaking, how can I help you?” she answered in that customer service ™ voice there everyone knows so well.   
“Mr. Stark hasn’t appeared to our cheduled 4.00 meeting, if he isn’t here in the next half hour, we will take our business back to Miami” an obviously tired marketing director stated across the line, “I’m really sorry but Mr. Stark will make it to that in meeting in no longer than 30 minutes I assure you” pepper sighed back and hanging up the line. 

The only place that Pepper suspects Tony to be is in his lab, his usual hiding place for meetings he can’t be bothered to attend. As she marches her way to the lab Pepper prepares her list of ‘reasons that Tony needs to attend this meeting’ and other incentives that are a little more on the adult scale to convince him.  
The lab doors were shut and locked by F.R.I.D.A.Y, ‘of course…’ she mutters as she overides the lock with a non-emergency key card as to not alert Tony.  
The scene Pepper sees, as she stepped inside the lab would have tugged at her heart strings for how sweet it was, but the situation that hung over her shoulders would save those ‘awws’ for later.

Peter was trained and focused on the blueprints infront of him, pointing out observations and asking questions to Tony, who was leaning over the boy to point and explain other components; the domestic scene, no matter how much Pepper hated to break it up had to be interuppted.   
“Ah-hem… Tony, do you know where you are meant to be right now?” both the boys look up in surprise at Pepper, and Tony’s face fades from confusion to guilt as he forces a smile at her. Peter on the otherhand, goes red face and his expression change is far more drastic, unabe to hide his own guilt.

“Tony, there is a group of marketing directors that have been waiting almost 45 minutes for you and the new Stark-Phone plans. If you aren’t in that meeting in 10 minutes they are going to leave and we will have to delay the release by another month” Pepper makes her way over to Tony and begins to lead him towards the door as he tries to think of his own excuses.   
“Come on Pep, I’m with the kid… they can wait another month” he pleads with her, “No… Tony, you just need to go up there and tell them about the features so they know how to sell it, when the production will finish and discuss the pricing, it won’t be any longer than an hour, you wll survive with out Mr. Parker for that long” Pepper informed him.  
“I don’t know if I can Pep” Tony dramatically clutches his chest and pouts, and with a final glare from Pepper she shoves him out and shuts the door.

Peter is standing behind them as this all happens, when Pepper turns around she notices how Peters books and loose paper have been haphhazardly thrown back into his backpack, like he’s in a rush to leave aswell.

“Tony won’t be long, you can stay if you want to use the lab as a quiet space for homework? I was just going to stay around until he gets back.” Pepper offers to peter gesturing back to the work stand with a smile.  
“Oh it’s okay Miss Potts, I don’t wantto intrude any more… and I’m really sorry for distracting Mr. Stark, I didn’t know he had a meeting on an-” He begins to ramble  
“Peter, please its okay; it would be nice to have some company for a little bit” Pepper walk back to the bench and pulls out a spare StarkPad™ and scrolls through wedding venues as Peter, resituates himself and pulling out some unfinished business homework.   
Business wasn’t exactly a subject that Peter excelled at, he has a goodunderstanding of the concept but that doesn’t mean it won’t slip his mind at times.

 

15 minutes pass and Pepper looks around to rest her eyes from the tablet and takes notice of Peter, he seems to be geting fustrated with some of the questions on his paper.   
“Has something got you a little stumped there?” she questions and Peter just groans in response, running his hands through his hair.  
“I have Business homework and I just can’t seem to remember what we did in class to answer the questions, I don’t know how to run a business…” he answers and turns to Pepper, “do you think you could help me out a little? It’s okay if you don’t want too” Peter asks sliding over the sheet of question to the middle of the table.  
“Sure thing, some people say I know a thing or two about running a business” she chuckles and begins to read the questions.   
Pepper spends the next half an hour tutoring Peter about the business world, as he begins to understand the concepts Pepper can see he awell becomes more intrigued about Pepper’s role in the business world.

“You are getting good at this Peter, maybe one day you can come in and grab some hands-on experience with me as an intern. ” Pepper smiles, an overwhelming sense of pride fills her chest as she looks at Peter sitting across from her.  
“That would be awesome Miss Potts -”  
“Peter you can just call me Pepper okay? Sounds too formal” she interuppts quietly.  
“Oh yeah, sorry, thank you Pepper. That would be a great oppourtunity.” he beams back as he puts away his finished homework to meet Tony outside and be escorted home. 

Pepper waves at the car as it pulls out of the driveway thinking, she could get used to afternoons like this more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, thank you so much for the support so far its amazing! so im heading on a trip for two weeks so i may not post as often but I will make up for that once I get back!!
> 
> if you like whats going on, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3


	3. Snacks?

There was something that Pepper enjoyed about making snacks for they people she loved. The domestic act of cutting sandwhiches and slices of fruit and assorting them on a platter left her satisfied, this wasn’t something she did often but after checking it with F.R.I.D.A.Y she learned that bother Peter and Tony had missed lunch so it was the least she could do to make sure they make it to dinner.  
Pepper had laid out the platter of assorted fruits, biscuits and sandwhiches on their kitchen island, “F.R.I.D.A.Y, can you let Tony and Peter know that there are snacks ready for them in the Kitchen”   
“Of course Miss Boss” and without another word the message was sent.  
She sat at the end of the island, mindlessly scrolling through more wedding planning blogs and posts and sipping at her coffee while she waited for the duo to arrive.

“Hi Miss Potts! … oh wow, did you make this all yourself?” Peters voice always came before the boy attatched to it, Pepper looked up to see Peter rounding the corner with tony and she greeted with a small wave.

 

“I sure did, a little birdie told me that you two missed lunch? Whats that about huh?” she says teasingly as Tony come and places a small kiss on her cheek.

 

“Well the plan wasn’t to miss lunch on purpose we got caught up in a little discovery that boy genius found earlier” tony explains, plucking a peice of apple right from the middle of the stack.   
The trio talk about Peter’s success in the lab with Tony and its obvious to anyone with eyes that Tony looks at Peter with the softest and most fond look that only proud father could give, and it suits him Pepper thinks.   
The scene infront of her is almost to cute to handle and she smiles to herself day dreaming of a day where this scene becomes a regular occurance; just Pepper, Peter, Tony and just maybe another smaller child of her own, hopefully a little baby girl she thinks, theres a little too much testosterone in this house.

“Honey? What are you thinking about in there?” Tony interuppts her thoughts and offers a small sandwhich to her.  
“Oh nothing really, I was just thinking about how I wouldn’t mind if this became a regular thing” Peter beams the brightest smile she has ever seen.  
“That would be amazing! If thats okay with you two of course?” Peter questioned the couple almost pleading, Peter thought of the compound as like asecond home despite the little time he spend there. 

“Yeah kid, we can do ths more often? You got anything on after school on fridays? We can make it a bi-weekly thing, fridays and sundays” 

 

“Yes! This is going to be great and me and May could make a plate of food to bring here so Miss Potts doesn’t have to do it every week” peter exclaims, already planning next weeks menu.  
“Haha Peter, that would be lovely” Pepper smiles and continues on her coffee.

\----

More time passes and the trio had set down to watch a move before settling in the for the night. Peter had offered to help Pepper with gathing some movie essentials like popcorn, chocolate and drinks.  
“Uh Miss Potts? Can I ask you a question?” Peter spoke up.  
“Sure sweetie, whats going on?” Pepper catches Peter avoiding eye contact while he continues to rifle through the pantry, a light dusting of red across his cheeks, she can tell he’s either nervous or embarrassed.  
“Uh, never mind … did you want milk or white chocolate?” Peter tries to play off the question with a chuckle.  
“I’m going to ignore the fact that you tried to dupeme out of your original question, and again i’m going to ask, whats going on?” Pepper now has her full attention to peter waiting for a response.  
“Ugh, well you have to promise not to laugh… or tell Mr. Stark, please”

“I promise, are you okay? Will you tell me whats wrong now?” bother peter and pepper were now just leaning on the kitchen counter listening to eachother.  
“N-nothing is wrong, I’m just a little confused maybe….when did you know?”  
“Know what?” Pepper interupted   
“When did you know that you ‘liked’ Mr. Stark” he said making quotation marks with his fingers.  
This isn’t where Pepper expected this conversation to go at all, she was left a little shocked but tried to hide it as she thought carefully of her answer.

“well, I’m not going to sugarcoat it, this wasn’t a love at first sight situation. I don’t know when I figuered out that I love Tony… It was a gradual realisation I guess, the more we were around eachother the more I would notice his little habits and quirks and the more I came to admire them…. And i guess it becomes a hell of a lot more obvious once we were vulnerable with eachother.” Pepper gave a soft smile remembering the small acts of affection she had given to Tony so many years ago.  
“Do you have a crush on someone Peter? A girl at school getting you distracted?” she joked, lighting nudging his shoulder. 

“I...uh … yeah I think, I had been thinking about it more recently but I wasn’t sure if i was ...y’know feeling the right stuff” Peter crossed his arms.  
“Love is… difficult Peter, don’t think too much about it, if you aren’t sure what you are feeling just spend more time together, dedicate some of your time to her interests try to see what more you gus have in common? I’m not sure how well you know her so I’m spitballing here” Pepper trails off with a laugh and looks to Peter again.   
Pepper reaches out her arm and lightly pulls Peter into an embrace, she feels his smile against her shoulder “you know, you can alwas come to me for advice or tips if you don’t feel like you can ask anyone else” she mumbles into his hair.  
“Yeah i will... thanks Pepper”

“Yoohoo, whats taking so long” Tony announces as he enters the kitchen doorway, Pepper and Peter break apart with a smile.  
“Aww did I miss some quality bonding time, that hurts” Tony wipes away the fake tear with a small chuckle.  
“Come on, otherwise its going to be too late to watch the movie” Tony says leading the trio back to the lounge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! thank you for being so patient with the uploads, I just got back from my trip and have been fighting the long battle of Jet Lag - ew - but ayway, I'm back now and wil havemore time to upload more chapters!
> 
> if yu have any suggestions I would love to hear them and it would be awesome if you could kudos if you like it so far!!   
> <3


	4. Ring Bearer

Pepper and Tony didn’t have as much free time together as they would prefer but that only made the little time they did have together, all the more special.  
This time was spent going over their wedding details together and running ideas by each other before anything was set in stone.

“Will Peter get an invitation?” Tony asked leaning back to examine Pepper for her answer; peppr had to take a moment, she hadn’t even thought about the guest list before now.  
“Of course Peter will be coming… but-” Before Pepper could finish her sentence she was interrupted by Tony.  
“What do you mean but? Are you two not getting along as much as i thought?”

“No no no, Tony I love Peter, he’s the sweetest kid I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, I was going to propose that he should be our ring bearer… that is if you weren’t already Planning on making him your best man” she laid a hand on his shoulder with a smirk and he smiled back.  
“Heh Rhodey called dibs on being my best man back at MIT, can’t betray him like that.” Tony’s hands grabbed a hold of Pepper’s and as he moved to kiss her knuckles he whispered “this is why you are the smartest woman I know, I love you”  
The two shared a kiss and put down their planning and headed to bed for the night.

~~~

The sunday morning sun shone through the Parkers apartment in Queens, the light stirring Peter awake. Just like any other Sunday Peter would go through his morning routine, catch up on some homework before working with May to make a platter of food to take over to the tower for his lunch dates with Tony and Pepper, except this Sunday was different.

After finishing up in the shower and getting dressed there was a knock at the front door, as far as Peter was concerned him and May weren’t expecting any visitors.

 

Despite the amount of times Tony had visited the Parker residence, he still felt out of place and a little anxious. Pepper had never come with him before, she had never met May and like the genius billionaire he claims himself to be thought that today was an appropriate time for the two to meet.

“Tony, how lovely of you to drop by… oh and you brought Miss Potts! please come in and make yourselves a home” May enthusiastically ushered the couple into the homely apartment.

“It’s wonderful to finally meet you May, please call me Pepper” she greeted back with a courteous handshake and a smile. 

It was then Peter’s head popped out from around the corner with a beaming smile, with his hair fluffy and uncombed, it bounced as he made his way to meet Tony and Pepper at the entrance.  
The group chatted about anything and everything in the living room, May and Pepper almost instantaneously becoming good friends and sharing stories about their boys.

“Mr Stark, no offence but, you don’t really stop over here for fun… a-and i’m not saying that this is awful, I really love this but, why are you here?” Peter questioned. 

“Okay kid you got me, alright” Mr Stark held up his hands in surrender before looking to Pepper for guidance. 

“Pep and I’s wedding is coming up very soon and son believe it or not, you have played a really special and important role in my life-”  
“And mine too” Pepper spoke up, interrupting tony with a bubbly smile.

“Yes and because you are so important to me… and Pepper, we wanted you to have a bigger part in our ceremony” Mr Stark continued, his voice becoming wavey and quiet  
Even Peter was getting nervous, his fidgeting becoming more noticable trying to make a somewhat normal eye contact with Tony and Pepper.  
“We would like for you to be the ring bearer Peter” Pepper announces, taking control of the situation.  
More silence fills the room, Peter is understandably stunned; what was once nerves now morphing into the shiniest grin the two had ever seen.  
“This is the best day of my life” he whispers to himself.

Tony stands and reaches his arms for Peter and he spends no time thinking about it before they embrace in a strong bear hug, just faintly Pepper can hear Tony tell Peter that he loves him before a quick peck in his hair and Pepper has to hold back her tears, cause ‘that was adorable’  
After the two broke apart, Peter still shared his massive grin with the three in the room, looking to Pepper he also held out his arms in the same way Tony did, as an invitation for a hug; which she gladly accepted.  
His grip was tight but still obvious that he was holding back a lot of strength, she hummed and ran her hand through the young man’s curls and rubbed his back until they separated. 

May took her place next to Pepper, also with a grin on her face as the two boys got whisked away in conversation.

“You are a very lucky woman May, he’s quite the young man.” Pepper started, nudging May with her elbow.  
“That’s the Parker luck for you.”  
“Peter has made me realise things about myself that I had never considered before. Like wanting to be … a mother, or at least to raise a child that is half the person that Peter is now. Practically perfect. Everrytime I watch Tony with him he acts so much like a loving father - which is drastically different to the man I originally fell in love with but this change is very much welcomed with open arms - Peter makes Tony want to be a better man and I love him for that as well as being the sweetest boy on earth, he makes me want to be a better person”  
“Oh my goodness, you’re whipped, haha that hilarious” May laughs softly at Peppers confession, turning her away from Peter and Tony to continue their chat.  
“Here’s a piece of advice, just keep doing what you are doing; love them unconditionally. You are already a mother Pep” May says quite matter of factly.  
“No I'm not, I don’t have any kids” Pepper was confused at May’s statement  
“You have Peter”  
“He’s yours not mine, I'm not his mother”  
“Anyone that steps up to the roll of providing love and support for someone who needs it is a mother. I may be Peter’s Aunt but we all know that the relationship we have resembles that of a mother and her son. That’s the roll I stepped up to when he needed it and because of it I have grown and refined a mother’s intuition; a strong love that only a mother can have and I can see that you have that too.”  
Pepper listened intently to what May was saying, thinking closely about her relationship with Peter.

“Pepper whether you like it or not, you are a mother, obviously I have the higher authority in this situation” they both laughed at that.

“Okay, thank you May, thank you for raising one of the only good thing about this world” she smiles, hugging May for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, lifes been hectic; thank you so much for the support for previous chapters it means the world to me <3 :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! thank you so much for reading, this is my first time trying to write a fic (im getting a little fustrated at the lack of specific content that i crave!) if you enjoyed this chapter and want more i would love to see some comments and kudos!! and suggestions are always welcome!!!!


End file.
